


My Pervert

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: He was a pervert, sexually harassing men to get to the front row but I wasn't about to give in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pairing free, so imagine whoever you would like.

            I was at the front of the concert arena, right near the bar, staring up at my favourite band with wide eyed appreciation. A smile never left my face and I was entranced by everything. The music flowed through my soul, as if to control me, while my eyes wouldn't leave the vocalists face. I loved him like a crazy fan boy, though I hoped without the crazy part. I knew I never really stood a chance at being with that god on stage but it didn't stop me fantasising about his lips, his chest, his thighs.

            I never saw him coming, working his way through the crowd until he was stood right behind me looking cocky. I assume the people around us would be looking annoyed at him now but he didn't care. To me all there was in this room was myself and the men on stage who I adored.

            Something brushed against my ass but I didn't pay attention at first, it was a crowded room and many times people had pushed too close. What made this touch different was that it never stopped and I turned to see a man pushed right against me, actually rubbing himself against me. I freaked out for a second before realising I hadn't seen this man anywhere near me before the gig. He'd clearly worked his way to the front in this manner. Sexually harassing people until they backed away and let him through. It was a sneaky technique that I both admired and despised and I wouldn't give in to it. I turned back to the stage and let him do as he pleased, even going as far as enjoying it. I was gay and he was beautiful, I felt no guilt or shame in enjoying this because he was the one who had abused so many to get here.

            He wouldn't give up though, his hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me back against him, so I clutched the fence and let him pretty much hump me in the crowd. I even went as far as to push my ass back against him and make it obvious I was enjoying this and he stopped. Had I freaked him out? No, he was still here behind me, only pushing closer and holding onto me as if we were lovers.

            His hands slipped beneath my shirt, moving upwards until he was teasing my nipples and I moaned knowing the sounds would be lost in the crowd. I could tell he was laughing now and I turned just enough to look at him, before our lips collided and he was kissing me. I almost lost my space in that moment but at the last second I figured out what was going on and pushed him off me, determined to enjoy the music.

            He was back of course, holding onto me, groping my crotch but I ignored him staring up at my beloved vocalist with star struck eyes. Before I had thought nothing could make this live any better but the sexual stimulation was the perfect addition and before long I was hard without shame, as his erection had been pressing into my ass for a while now.

            I let him slide his hand into my pants and jerk me off, letting every moan out into the loud room, lost in the sounds of the music, realising somehow this man's motives had changed. He'd given up getting to the front, satisfied to rest his chin on my shoulder and watch from there. He was simply touching me because he wanted to and knew I loved it.

            I came filling my underwear with my own cum but I didn't care about the mess at all. I stood, letting him support me, and stared up at the stage as the final two songs played and the crowd began to disperse. I felt happier than I had ever felt in my life but I couldn't move as the man behind me still held on. For a second I wondered why but I realised he still had an erection, one he wanted my help with.

            “Follow me.” I ordered, pulling his arms off me and making my way out of the building and away into a dark park where I knew we could continue this alone. My plan had simply been to return his favour in kind but he was pulling out a condom and lube with the air of a man who always got exactly what he wanted.

            I felt unsure now, insecure but he was gently turning me around and I soon found myself clutching onto the back of a park bench as he took he hard and fast. My moans came out despite my best efforts to stay quiet, eaten by the silence instead of the noise this time.

            Sex was rushed and fast, clearly a means for him to get off, but it was as wonderful as everything else that had happened this night. It left me craving more, I wanted this man in my life and realised then that I should have teased him. Made him chase after me instead of just giving him exactly what he wanted.

            Feeling ashamed I couldn't look at him, pulling my clothes back on more than aware of the wetness from before. I wanted to go home and shower so badly, wash away this shame but to my surprise the man hadn't finished with me. Once again he was wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close so I couldn't move.

            “I think I was lucky tonight. To find such a beautiful man in the front row.” The man purred and I blushed bright red at the compliment. Somehow from him it sounded almost sleazy.

            “Do you do this at every gig. Sexually harass people until you get to the front?” I tease.

            “Of course,” He replied, proud of his actions. “Men back away so fast the second I touch them. I almost always get to the front.”

            “Shame you had a gay man in your way tonight.” I remark, my sarcasm not lost on him.

            “No, quite the opposite,” He replied. “The best thing about this strategy is, should it fail, I end up with a man to take home for the night. It's how I met my last boyfriend you know.”

            “You're last boyfriend?” I repeated as I turned to face him, shocked by the sudden realisation that this man clearly wanted to keep me as much as I wanted to keep him too!

            “Would you like to talk?” He asked and wordlessly I walked away but not far. I was only going to sit on the park bench.


	2. The Other Side Of The Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to get to the front and would do so by any means necessary. I knew I could do this because I had done it so many times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the flip side of the previous entry.

            The arena was packed and the crowd restless for the band to perform but I was simply hanging out at the back without a care in the world. I liked the band of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here, but they weren't my favourite. I didn't see the fuss but that wouldn't stop me trying to fight my way to the front. I loved the challenge, it was why I attended so many gigs, why I never bothered to queue up unless it was one of the two bands I was a diehard fan of and couldn't bear the thought of missing anything.

            The band came on stage and the crowd cheered and with a smile I finished my drink and placed the empty glass on the side before making my way to the crowd. I slipped past the first few people, who didn't seem to care less about letting me through, guess they were at the back for a reason, before resorting to the ultimate technique in crowd control, sexual harassment.

            Before me was a man of smallish build and confidently I grabbed his ass and he turned to glare at me, like a startled lamb he backed away and I slipped into his place, moving forward in a similar fashion loving it all though around me were angry fans who knew I didn't belong here. I should be at the back but whatever, when it came to concerts it was a battle field and only the strongest, smartest and most skilled fighters got to the front.

            It took time of course, not everyone was jumpy when it came to homosexuality, not everyone was willing to move and sometimes I found myself surrounded by women and had to wait my chance to push through but eventually I made it to second row and my final obstacle.

            My target was automatically locked on a young man, around my age, who was watching the band so intently he was unaware of anything going on around him. He'd be a challenge and I revealed in it, running my hand over his back without even been noticed.

            He had a nice back, firm and strong and his ass was no different. Even then it took a minute for him to look around. He was gorgeous, stunning in every possible way and I gently squeezed his ass to show my appreciation. For a second he looked confused, then annoyed and on the verge of backing away but then I saw determination and he turned back to watch the live ignoring my groping. He must have figured out my game to act so nonchalantly, or simply being enjoying himself too much too care.

            I wanted this man, I wanted him right here, right now and my body moved accordingly. Silently I cursed the crowd around us for being there, so I couldn't throw this man down and take him as my body craved. I was hard and my jeans were tight but the sexual deprivation just added to the thrill and when that ass pushed back against my hard bulge I knew he wanted this as much as I did.

            Eagerly I pushed my hands beneath his shirt, teasing his nipples and I felt, more than heard, him moan. He was loving this and I couldn’t help but laugh in my delight. My laughter made him turn, standing sideways in the crowd and our lips collided as a distraction for me to sneak past. As much as I wanted him, I knew if I got front row he'd play my own game against me. I would lose nothing by winning tonight.

            He was smart, I hadn't accounted for that, and so I was taken by surprise when he pushed me back and I fell against the crowd almost loosing second row in the process. Damn it! I glared at his back for a second but that perfect ass was so tempting that I gave in. He had won but that didn't mean I wasn't going to award him for his victory.

            I held him again, resting my head on his shoulder so I could watch the live I had fought this far too see. My hands explored his body, finding him to be both hard and well developed where it mattered. I bet his front would be as nice as his ass but right now it didn't matter.

            I slid my hand beneath his clothes and began to rub him hard and fast, feeling his body vibrate against me as he moaned without restraint. His voice lost in the screams of delight and the loud music that filled the room. Never once did I relent my touch before he came and I felt his body tense and quiver before I let go. I knew he'd cum the second my hand was out of the way and it bemused me. I'd claim him later, for now I was watching the live whilst holding onto this man who was so clearly placed here to be mine.

 

            He led me away from the concert hall and I followed, though I knew nothing about him, not even his name. For all I knew he was getting revenge for what I had done to him but I trusted him and rightfully so, as I found myself in a dark park away from prying eyes. Well this was perverted, right up my alley, and so I quickly retrieved the lube and condom I always carried to gigs just in case something like this happened. It was clear he hadn't expected this to go so far but I showed no mercy and pushed him around so that he had no choice but to clutch onto a bench for support.

            I yanked down his trousers and underwear and finally got too see his perfect ass naked and waiting. I loved him even more for it and with no control of my body I ran my hand over it before my finger slid inside him without lube. He moaned and I pulled out, preparing him properly, taking my time because he presented such a lovely image I felt no pressure to rush anything.

            When I was sure he was ready, I pushed myself into him finding the inside of his ass to be hot and tight in just the right way. Of course he'd be perfect here too and I took him hard and eager without fuss. I knew our delusion of privacy could easily be broken and my need was so desperate now that going slow really wasn't an option. I pounded into him and he easily took everything I could give but right now I expected nothing but perfection from this beautiful stranger.

            Orgasm swept me away and I clutched onto his hips as I filled the condom, wishing I could fill him for real. Perhaps one day I could? I wanted to keep this perfect man, who could stand up to me and pleasure me so much. I wanted to make him mine but with no idea of what he wanted I pulled away and quickly made myself presentable as he did the same.

            I realised he was ignoring me, deliberately avoiding my gaze and my heart almost broke. Had he hated this so much? No, if anything he was ashamed and I realised that was probably my fault. I'd been using him for my pleasure all night and even now I refused to let him go.

            I restrained him physically, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him close and knew it was the right thing to do. This man wanted more from me and I would give it to him because right now our thoughts were the same. This couldn't be the end, when it was so clearly just the beginning.


End file.
